Something
by redrose2310
Summary: Quatre's painful past is back and the others soon find they really don't know their friend as well as they think Warning 'Rape, M/M slash and more'


"Little bitch, you should be honored take I'm taking you instead of one of the   
  
solders" The tall strong man said throwing the 7-year-old blond boy to the   
  
floor, "Please Damien no more" the boy sobbed. But the man held the boy's arms   
  
over his head as he sat on the naked child's thighs "I have to teach you and   
  
this is the only way you'll learn" the man said with a grin as he shoved the   
  
boys legs open. The boy screamed as the man slammed into him again and again.  
  
Quatre Winner shot up in bed he was soaked in sweet and tears, "Just a dream   
  
Winner get it together it's over with move on." He said to himself in a choked   
  
voice. He rapped his arms around himself and laid back down. Quatre shook in the   
  
post fear that always fallowed the dreams they'd been getting worse since the   
  
war ended, they used to only come once or twice a week now they came every   
  
night, more and more vivid it was all he could think about during the day he   
  
still smiled and pretended every thing was fine for the others. They'd all been   
  
livening in one of his family homes on earth since the war ended 6 months ago   
  
simply because it was easier for everyone that way. The others seemed to notice   
  
that he wasn't as happy as he used to be but didn't pry he was grateful to them   
  
for that.  
  
The next day Quatre went down to the kitchen to make breakfast he could have   
  
servants if he wanted them but he didn't want them he liked to take care of the   
  
house and his friends himself, so he did.   
  
He was the first one up as purr normal he the radio on to BP23.9 Blast from the   
  
past music, Shaggy's Mr.Boombostic was going off and SkaterBoy was coming on he   
  
bobbed his head to the beat as he cooked the eggs and ham in a frying pan. When   
  
the food was done he called the others down to eat, Duo came running in like he   
  
hadn't eaten in weeks, he was fallow all be it more slowly by Wufie and Heero   
  
then Trowa who still looked asleep.  
  
They sat down to eat like they always did then Trowa and Wufie went to school,   
  
Duo went to his job selling used cars and that left Quatre and Heero at the   
  
house, Heero had tried to go to school like Trowa and Wufie but high school   
  
didn't work to well for the Perfect solder so he quit it, Quatre hadn't really   
  
even bothered and his oldest sister was running the family business now so he   
  
just stayed home and cleaned or read.  
  
"What you going to do today Heero?" he asked the other as he washed the dishes.   
  
"Mh" Heero reply with a shrug he'd lightened up a very little since the war but   
  
still a little. "Well I'm going to the market later if you want to come" Quatre   
  
said not wanting to be left alone with his thoughts. "Alright" Heero said taking   
  
his cup of coffee out to the living room. Quatre sighed in relief he hated going   
  
to the market with out one of his friends all thoughts people all that noise   
  
that's why he never tried to go to school that and he didn't want any one going   
  
threw his files he had to many secrets that he didn't want dug up.   
  
The day passed quickly he cleaned the house about 4 times, read about half of a   
  
book called 'The Scare-Crows'[1] and went to the market with Heero the whole   
  
time his mind was light years away with a 7-year-old boy. He started dinner at 4   
  
in the afternoon frying chicken and making mashed potatoes because it was Duo's   
  
night to pick what was made for supper and that's what he picked. Heero was up   
  
in his room where he spent most of his time since the war Quatre envied him that   
  
was what he want to do too, but peopled notice and asked questions.   
  
He heard the door open in the front hall Trowa and Wuffie were home he put on   
  
his smile.   
  
"Hey" Trowa said sitting down at the table and opening his homework Wuffie   
  
walked over to the stove and made a disgusted face "Duo's choice I'd guess"   
  
Wuffie said. Quatre nodded putting butter in to the potatoes "It's better then   
  
last time it was Heero's choice" He said remembering have to fix rations, "Okay,   
  
I'll give you that. But you really need to make a list for them to pick from"   
  
Clang said. Quatre grinned a little more "That's not such a bad idea" he   
  
laughed.   
  
Duo got home from work just in time for dinner. After they ate everyone went   
  
into the living room Duo put on a movie and they sat around watching it tell the   
  
phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Quatre said answering the phone.  
  
"Quatre! Hey little bit,[2] it's Bev." His 3rd oldest sister she was 29,  
  
"Hi, Bev. It's been a while how are you?" He asked, he didn't talk to his   
  
sisters much anymore either.  
  
"Oh I'm fine and I know the last time you call me was when the war ended, but   
  
I'm sure your bizzy, but listen me and Jamey and Tessa are coming to visit you   
  
tomorrow okay?" Quatre's hart was bounding he didn't want them here his sisters   
  
were known for their big mouths "Um.."  
  
"We'll be there about 6pm bye little bit" 'click' Quatre hung up the phone.  
  
"You okay Q you look white as a sheet" Duo said from the couch, "Yeah.. Um my   
  
sister are coming for a visit tomorrow" he said and went into the kitchen to   
  
scrub it again for the fifth time today.   
  
"You sure your okay Quatre?" Heero asked from the door way, Quatre turned to   
  
look at him "Of course why do you ask?" Quatre said cleaning the stove burners.  
  
"Because I've seen you scrub this room about a 1,000 times this week if not   
  
today" Heero said, Quatre chuckled "That's nuts I just like a clean house" he   
  
said and add to him self 'and if I don't keep bizzy I'll go crazy'  
  
"Quatre" Heero said sternly.  
  
"Look Heero there is something else but I can handle it okay" he said with a   
  
smile Heero didn't convinced but left him to his cleaning.  
  
That night Quatre had to force him self into the bed when he closed his eye he   
  
was alreally whimpering like the cower he knew he was.  
  
~Dream~  
  
He was 8 and being sent home to see a doctor not like dr.k though an MD he   
  
looked at his feet as he entered his family's home his sisters all ran up to   
  
greet him his oldest sister Jamie was looking at him sadly she knew why he had   
  
to see the MD the others didn't they were asking thow Jamie pulled him away from   
  
his other big sisters most of them had come from their own homes to see their   
  
little brother after so long but he felt dirty with them looking at him with   
  
innocent eyes.   
  
Jamey took him to his fathers study the family's doctor was sitting in a chair   
  
in front of his father his dad wouldn't even look at him the Doctor stood up and   
  
motioned for him to fallow him into a side room he went Jamey didn't come with   
  
him he hadn't expected her to.  
  
He sat on a cot that had been set up in the room the doctor gave him a full exam   
  
and took blood. "You're training to save us right?" The doctor said, Quatre   
  
didn't answer he had orders not to. He kept his eyes down while the doctor   
  
checked out his lower areas then got dressed when the doctor told him to. The   
  
Doctor left and told him to stay put he didn't move for all most an hour then   
  
Jamey came in it looked like she'd been crying.  
  
"Little Bit, I got some bad news." she said her voice was choked,"The Doctor   
  
said you have something call H.P.D.3 do you know what that is?" she asked   
  
softly, he shook his head.  
  
"It's a decease little bit you get it from having sex with someone who has it.   
  
It's fatal 'soft sob' but it takes awhile"  
  
"How long do I have?" He asked his little face deadpan.  
  
"The doctor says some time between the time your 15 or 16 'light sob' it'll only   
  
have little signs until your 14 nose bleeds every now and then when your about   
  
14 you'll start getting bad headaches and migraines then the nose bleeds will   
  
get the last few months you'll be throwing up and running fevers then you'll   
  
'sob' then' sob'-"  
  
"Then I die" he said simply, she nodded. "If I won't be tell I'm 15 I better get   
  
ready to go back to L4 I have to finish my training." He said jumping off the   
  
cot he looked at his sobbing sister before leaving the room "Don't cry I'll   
  
probly die in the war" he said giving her a little smile she sobbed harder.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Quatre sat up in bed he shuttered he hated that one worse the the rape dreams "I   
  
wish they were only dreams" he whispered as he got out of bed to start the day.  
  
Quatre search the cabinets in the bathroom for the aspirin he head was killing   
  
him. He found them and popped 4 he knew they'd only help a little but it was all   
  
he had with out going to a doctor, Quatre hated doctor with all his hart the   
  
first doctor he met cut him out of his mother killing her to save him, then Dr.K   
  
had sicked Damen on him when he'd used to mess-up and then the family MD finding   
  
out he was going to die young. He'd always hoped he'd die quick in battle but   
  
that dream was gone now. He was going to die of decease his own personal rapist   
  
had given him. That was the worse part that even after years Damien was still   
  
going to win in the long run.  
  
He started breakfast with the radio blaring it helped some how and it was   
  
Saturday so he didn't have to worry about making a fast meal so he was making   
  
pancakes, ham, eggs, oatmeal, and clopped fruit salad some of everyone's   
  
favorites.  
  
"Ahh, that smell exalt" Wuffie said coming into the kitchen and looking over   
  
Quatre's shoulder. Quatre grinned at the complement "Thanx I just hope it taste   
  
as good as it smells" [3] Wuffie smiled a little "It uslly does" Wuffie sat on   
  
the counter next to the stove smiling his rare smile right at Quatre he felt   
  
like puddie. Quatre shook himself reminding himself that 1] he had a contagious   
  
decease 2] Wuffie was 18 and 3] Wuffie was probly strait Quatre put his   
  
attention back on the back on the food.  
  
"Why is it so loud in here?" asked Trowa as he came in to the kitchen,  
  
"Because that's the only way to lissen to rock and rap" Quatre said with a grin,   
  
Trowa shook his head and then grinned when he saw what Quatre was making.  
  
"Oatmeal cool Q" he said. Heero and Duo came in to the room and Duo went running   
  
over to the stove.   
  
"Ham and Eggs!Yes!" then started danceing to the music Quatre laughed "At least   
  
some one in this house has good taest in music" he said shaking his head as he   
  
flip the pancakes humming in tune with Butterfly.  
  
"Man if I'd been around when this was the thing I would have been huge" Duo said   
  
with a grin. "If huge beens you can't sing to save your life then I agree"   
  
Wuffie said smuggly. Quatre felt a wave of pain wash over him.  
  
"Um. will one of you guy watch this real quick" he said then hured out of the   
  
room to his bathroom he dug threw the cabnet under the sink, for the one thing   
  
that would get his mind off the pain. "The one good thing Dr. K showed me" he   
  
said dryly as he pulled out a strait blade razer he pulled off his close and   
  
turned on the shower. When it was scalding hot he got in he ran the blade up the   
  
inside of his thighs he hissed in pain but the pain was in his legs not his   
  
head. Dr. K'd told him to do this dureing the war so he could consintrait on the   
  
fight now he did to get threw the week with out going mad.   
  
He dressed and went back to the kitchen all smiles like normal. He finished   
  
making breakfast and ate with the others then went on a cleaning benge woried   
  
about what his 3 oldest sisster would think of his house mostly what Jamie would   
  
think she'd been trying to get him to come live with her since the war ended she   
  
was worried about him she knew more about him then anyone and she still didn't   
  
know half of it.   
  
He fixed dinner at 5pm ate with the other guys and then cleaned the kitchen   
  
agian.  
  
At 6:00 on the dot the door bell rang Quatre open was grabbed into 3 diffent   
  
hugs at once,  
  
"Oh, little bit you've goten so big" cooed Bev.  
  
"And so hansum I bet you have to beat the girls off with a stick" Teesa said   
  
making him feel small but he smiled.  
  
"Hey Little bit you feeling okay?" Asked Jamey,  
  
"Fine Jamey, come on guys don't you want to meet my housemates?" he asked. They   
  
nodded and fallow him in to the liveing room Duo, Wufie and Trowa were sitting   
  
on one couch Heero was sitting on the love seat next to the bookcase so Quatre's   
  
sissters sat on the couch cross from the one the other piolts were sitting on   
  
Quatre sat next to Heero.  
  
"Um.. this is Heero, Trowa, Wuffie and Duo" he said pointing them out.   
  
"Nice to meet you" his sissters said at once the others said there hellos.  
  
Jamey being Jamey didn't get him a second before she was grilling him,"How come   
  
you haven't been to a doctor since you've been out of the war? How's your head?   
  
Have you been dating anyone? Why won't you come and stay with me for a while?"   
  
She said in one breath.  
  
"I hate doctors you know that. It's fine. No and No I like it here" he said half   
  
lieing half not. He was sure she'd by it if his nose hadn't started to bleed.  
  
@##@#####@#@#@#@#@##@  
  
How was that let me know?  
  
[1] A great book if you like reading about crazy people  
  
[2]That what me and my sisters call my little bro.  
  
[3] I thought that was wierd too but that's what my aint always says so I used   
  
it 


End file.
